Gracias al Dia de los Santos Inocentes
by Sainza
Summary: Una pareja, el dia de los santos inocentes, guerra entre chicos y chicas, que pasara?
1. El Dia de los Santos inocentes

**Día de los Santos inocentes**

Hermione desperto con los primeros rayos de sol, se desperezo lentamente y se levanto para comenzar a vestirse.

Hermione,-sonrio Lavander mirandola-Hoy es el dia

Lo se,-sonrio la castaña-espero que las demas muchachas se acuerden del pacto.

Las muchachas se arreglaron lo mas sexys que pudieron, eso era parte del acuerdo, asi tendrian otro arma a su favor, desconcertarian al que intentara atacarlas. Hermione hiba hermosa, llebaba una minifalda vaquera, un top sin mangas blanco y que dejaba ver su ombligo, unas botas altas negras y encima se puso la tunica del colegio, como simpre tapandose hasta el cuello. Se recogio el pelo en una cola alta y se echo vrillo en los labios.

Perfecto,-sonrio mirando a sus compañeras.

Por que te tapas tanto???-pregunto lavander.

Facil, elemento sorpresa para salir de un apuro,-sonrio-ningun chico se imagina que yo pondria esta ropa, pensaran qe voy como siempre y si me cojen de sorpresa, para safar puedo sacar la tunica y se quedaran desconcertados, aunque no les guste yo se sorprenderan de verme asi.

Yo no sabia ni que tenias esa ropa.-sonrio Parvati.

Chicas, ya no soy una chiquilla, tengo 17 años, estamos en nuestro ultimo curso y yo he cambiado, me sigue gustando estudiar, pero durante el verano aprendi a divertirme mas y me gusto cambiar mi forma de vestir, aunque nunca veis la ropa que llevo por las tunicas, ya no visto como antes,-sonrio picaramente.

Venga, vamos a desayunar, creo que va a ser el primer sabado que bajemos tan pronto a desayunar. Aunque tambien es el primer año que los alumnos de 5º a 7º quedamos todos aca en navidades,-sonrio Lavander

Si, pero no olvides que eso es por el baile que se celebrara para festejar fin de año y año nuevo.-sonrio hermione.

Hey, vamos, aun tenemos que pasar por las cocinas antes de que manden el desayuno a las mesas.- Sonrio Parvati.

Una hora mas tarde las chicas se sentaron en la mesa Griffindor. Al rato el gran comedor estaba casi lleno. Casi todo el mundo desayunaba, a excepcion de las chicas de todas las casas y de todos los cursos que hablaban entre si haciendose las remolonas para desayunar.

Hermione hablaba con Ginny cuando se escucho una explosion y carcajadas desde la mesa de Slytherin. Todos se jiraron y vieron que en el lugar de Goyle habia un canario gigante. Todo el gran salon estallo en carcajadas. Pero de un momento a otro se escucharon mas explosiones y todos los chicos estaban transformados en animales. Incluso los profesores quedaron transformados. Las chicas estaban que no se aguntaban la risa. Eso era un caos, habia animales corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el gran salon. Hermione diviso a su gato Crosranks, se puso en pie y lo fue a buscar, lo cogio en brazos y se volvio a sentar en su mesa. Estaba de lo mas tranquila mirando el espectaculo y acariciando a su gato, cuando se empezaron a escuchar explosiones y todos volvieron a la normalidad. Hermione se asusto, su gato no era el, en sus piernas tenia a Draco Malfoy.

Granger,-dijo el muchacho sarcasticamente.- Sabia que me adorabas, pero no me gustan las demostraciones en publico-sonrio cinicamente levantandose.

Quien a sido?-chillo harry

que pasa Harry?-sonrio Ginny- no te gustaban los ciervos???

Las chicas salieron del gran salon riendose y chocando las manos.

Dumbledore??no les va a decir nada?-bufo Severus Snape.- Tambien nos han transformado a nosotros.

Relajate Severus, piensa el dia que es hoy, dejalos divertirse.-sonrio Mcgonagall.

Ey..Granger,-dijo Parkinson acercandose a las griffindors.- Sabes que ahora la van a tomar con todas no??'

Siempre la toman con todas,-sonrio Hermi-pero si seguimos unidas nos vengaremo por todas las bromas que nos gastan siempre.

Cual es el siguiente paso??-sonrio pansy estrechandole la mano.

Yo tengo una idea,-sonrio Luna...

Los chicos de todo el colegio se reunieron y decidieron hacer una union para vengrse de las chicas, por muchos que algunos se odiaran se unirian para ese dia.

Hermione hiba por un pasillo cuando vio a lo lejos a malfoy con Parkinson, parecia que hablaban muy acaramelados, derrepente Hermione se fijo que encima de Pansy flotaba un cubo. La castaña saco su varita e hizo que el cubo le cayera a malfoy, el contenido era Harina con plumas,.

Que Malfoy, tienes complejo de gallina?-sonrio hermione acercandose a una Pansy muerta de risa.

Tu...tu...-gritaba Malfoy acorralando a hermi en una pared.

Yo que?-desafio la castaña.

Me las pagaras...-bufo el muchacho apartandose.

Asique querias gastarme una broma Draco??'-bufo Pansy.

Esto no termina, el dia es muyyyy largo..-sonrio Malfoy llendose.

Gracias Granger,-sonrio Pansy- casi me pilla

No es nada,-sonrio hermi- y Pansy, no te fies de ellos ni aunque sean tus amigos.

Ahora lo se,-sonrio la morena llendose.

Hermione se paso parte de la mañana y de la tarde gastando bromas a los chicos con sus compañeras, se lo pasaron bomba, como cuando ron salio corriendo del cuarto seguido de un jauria de canarios, baise Zabini salio corriendo del baño de prefectos, en bolas, porque el agua ardia, Goyle chillaba como una nena porque un bollo gigante lo perseguia...el día habia sido muy divertido. Cuando mas se divertia hermione era cuando se gastaban bromas ella y malfoy mutuamente, no sabia porque pero le gustaba sentirlo cerca, aunque fuese enfadado. Tambien se alegraba porque ese dia habia conocido a la verdadera pansy Prkinson y a blaise Zabini y ambos le caian muy bien. Despues de cenar fue a su cuarto a por el pijama y una toalla, el dia habia sido largo y decidio darse un baño en el baño de prefectos. Cuando entro no se fijo que ya habia alguien y comenzo a desnudarse para meterse en la bañera, se giro y entonces lo vio. Draco malfoy estaba ahi y la miraba picaramente.

Que miras malfoy-escupio la castaña.

Eres muy sexy,-sonrio de medio lado el rubio acorralandola contra la pared- lo sabias???

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, no podian negarselo a si mismos, hacia tiempo que se sentian atraidos, o quizas desde siempre? Draco se hacerco a ella lentamente y la beso. Ella gustosa le siguio el beso, era un momento mágico para ambos, pero al poco Draco se dio cuenta de lo que hacia bruscamente y se aparto finjiendo una sonrisa burlona.

Te gusto Granger??Sabia que la gran sabelotodo estaba por mis huesos, ya queda demostrado, pero ni sueñes que alguien como yo se fijaria alguna vez en si.

Hermione se sintio humillada, algo se partio dentro de ella y salio corriendo, llorando.

Paso la noche llorando, por eso mismo a la mañana siguiente llego a clase con unas grandes ojeras, todos la miraban sorprendidos, parecia haber perdido la alegria. Durante el dia no hablo on nadie, no sonrio, ni siquiera respondia a las preguntas en clase, parecia muerta en vida. A la noche Ginny tuvo que obligarla a ir a cenar, puesto ue no habia comido nada en todo el dia. Cuando ya llevava un rato en el gran comedor notaba que la estaban mirando, se giro y vio a malfoy mirandola seriamente, ella no lo soporto y salio corriendo, pero al llegar a las escaleras alguien la giro y la abrazo, era Zabini y ella se dejo abrazar.

No aguanto mas blaise, llevo años aguantando su estupidez, sus insultos, siempre lo ame en silencio y siempre calle, y hoy el muy canalla me beso, me senti morir al sentirme correspondida, pero simplemente se burlo de mi...juro que me olvidare de el, juro que hare lo imposible por arrancarlo de mi corazon, me alejare de el...

Un rato despues Zabini la acompaño hasta la torre griffindor. Ella entro y se fue a su habitacion.

Cuando sus compañeras llegaron se acostaron pensando que ella dormia...pero que equivocadas estaban, al rato de ellas quedar dormidas, alguien entraba en el cuarto de los chicos a dejar una nota y se hiba de la torre y de hogwarts con un baul levitando a su lado.


	2. Enmendando errores

**Enmendando errores.**

Draco...como empezar, ni yo lo se. Pero creo que es mejor contarte la verdad. Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, por eso aguantaba tus insultos, pero en el fondo me matabas con cada insulto. Y por fin, cuando soy feliz y pienso que tu me correspondes, era otra de tus burlas, y la que mas dolor me hizo.

Se que deberia odiarte, pero no es asi, no te odio, se que uno no escoje de quien enamorarse, yo tuve la desgracia de enamorarme de ti, tu no hiciste nada y nadie puede obligarte a corresponderme. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, por fin te deshaces de mi. Me voy, me voy lejos, estando aquí solo sufriria, necesito alejarme y olvidarte. Pero tambien necesitaba decirte lo que siento.

Espero que todo te vaya muy bien.

ATT. Hermione Jane Granger´´

Draco habia leido cincuenta mil veces la carta, ya habian pasado 5 años desde que la castaña habia dejado hogwarts, esa carta la dejo junto a una para sus compañeros, herry se la habia dado a Draco al dia siguiente de la partida de la caspaña. Draco la habia leido delante de harry y el moreno no pudo evitar una cara de preocupacion cuando vio al rubio llorar como un nene. Desde ese día, el, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Pansy y Draco se habían echo inseparables.

Nadie sabia donde estaba hermione, pero sabian que habia acabado sus estudios y que estaba bien, puesto que ella les escribia y les mandaba las carta atra vez de un fenix, puesto que era imposible seguirlos.

Asi pasaron 5 largos años.

Pansy llevava una semana como loca, preparando su boda con Ronald Weasley. Quien lo hiba a decir?? Ron en cambio andaba algo triston, sabia que ese dia no hiba a poder tener a su mejor amiga a u lado

Por fin el dia de la boda llego, todos andaban nerviosos. La ceremonia fue muy emotiba, todos sonreian y los novios se veian felices. Draco estaba sentado junto a Blaise y su novia luna. Justo cuando los novios se besaban y todos aplaudian, blaise le dio un codazo al rubio y le hizo un gesto pa que mirara a la puerta. El rubio no podia creerlo, ahi estaba hermione, su hermione, esta hermosa, mas bella que nunca al pasar los años, vestia un bestid que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color celeste, ajustado a su preciosa silueta, llebaba el pelo recogido en un moño. Ambos quedaron hipnotizados mirandose, Derrepente la castaña se giro y comenzo a correr. Draco no lo penso dos veces y salio detras de ella.

Lo que no se fijo esque todos los invitados, incluso el cura y los novios habian salido detras de el. Consiguio alcanzar a hermion antes de que comenzara a bajar las escaleras de la pequeña plaza que tenia la iglesia. La agarro del brazo y ella quedo paralizada.

no me dejes,-dijo draco comenzando a llorar- no otra vez porfavor.

Malfoy..-susurro Hermion girandose, el rubio vio que ella tambien lloraba- no me hagas esto por favor, no te burles de vuelta.

No lo hago,-dijo el acariciandole la mejilla- ese dia en el baño me comporte como un cretino, pero te juro que era mentira, no me burlaba, solo que me asuste dde lo que senti, porque me di cuenta que tal y como sospechaba estaba profundamente enamorado de ti.

Draco...-susurro hermione.

Shhh, no digas nada...-susurro acercandose y besandola.

Hermione quedo paralizada, pero al momento todos los sentimientos volvieron, no podia negarlo, seguia amando al rubio, por eso le siguio el beso. Necesitaba sentirlo despues de tantos años. El rubio poco a poco se separo.

no te vayas...-susurro- dejame enmendar mis errores, porfavor.-suplico.

Ella sele quedo mirando alos ojos y comprobo que no mentia, el corazon le empezo a latir rapidamente, y sin poderlo evitar lo beso, lo beso como soñaba hacerlo desde hacia tantos años.

Te amo Draco Malfoy..-sonrio la castaña.

Yo Tambien te Amo hermione Jane Granger..-dijo volviendo a besarla.

Todos a su alrededor aplaudian, sus amigos sonreian, por fin podrian verlos felices. Parecia mentira que gracias al día de los Santos inocentesse dieran cuenta de cuanto se amaban. Algo que parecia imposible, pero que asi era, y ellos se sentian felices por ello.

Fin.

Espero os haya gustado. Dejarme algun reviw porfa.


End file.
